


Trail of Torment

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Lemon, Monster - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dubcon, killer, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Relationships: female survivor - Relationship, pyramid head - Relationship
Kudos: 113
Collections: Dead by Daylight by KillerKissed





	Trail of Torment

The great entity was above in the sky, scooping a survivor up and into the unknown.

It was unknown whether that was a blessing or a curse.

You could only hope that it was an end to the bottomless torment that happened within the madness. But a new day would come and a new horror would reveal itself.

Today you awoke to a new scene. You’d never been to whatever dimension or realm that you now laid eyes upon. It looked to be a school but there would be no joy here. There would be no mercy.

All the hairs on the back of your neck stood up as the worst grating noise that could ever possibly exist filled your eardrums. You found a decent hiding spot and kept yourself low to watch as a massive being carried itself across the terrain with a humongous knife that could be confused with a sword, dragged behind him. There was terror in your soul.

On top of the being was not a head but a metal structure of some sort. It looked almost like a pyramid. From the angle on the ground you were at, it looked as if the flesh of the being seemed to be almost morphed and grown around the head piece. You gasped out of sheer instinct and that was your demise.

He stopped completely and without any eyes at all, looking directly at you. You knew he had you. You kept from your spot and burst into a run. How foolish! How careless! You knew for a fact you would be consumed by The Entity or worse! You’d be left to be sliced to pieces by whatever sadistic individual had been made into such a being!

With one hand, you felt the back of your shirt get grabbed. It wasn’t even a second but you flew through the air and landed on your back. Pyramid Head grabbed you by the ankle and dragged you behind him alongside the sword. You were dragged through dirt and grass before moving on to tile as he brought you into the school. You kicked and screamed, making an absolute ruckus but nothing seemed to phase him. He literally did not care.

With great strength, he slung you forward on the tile. You went scooting across it. You were scraped up and bruised but you probably wouldn’t have to worry about that for long. You stared up in fear as he yanked the knife off the ground and started bringing it down with great speed. You screamed but accepted your fate.

But it never came. You opened your eyes as your whole body shook like a leaf. You glanced to the left of you as the blade was slung deep into the ground. Your heart was slamming against your rib cage. You stared up at the man if he ever was a man. He reached down with a large hand and pressed it against your chest as if to feel your heartbeat. You kept yourself as still as possible. It couldn’t be bad if he didn’t kill you, right?

You brought your hands together and gently placed them on top of his. His head tilted from one side to the other, examining the scene before him. His energy changed at a moment’s notice, hand going to your throat to pick you up with you dangling in the air. You went to his grip, your fingers trying to work at his iron-like fingers. He sat down on the floor with a heavy sound and put you in his lap. You felt like a plaything as he released you and turned you to face away from his. His hands wandered all over, seeing how you move and react to his touch. Pyramid Head stripped you off your clothes and spread your legs open. His thick fingers pushed against your mouth and you gave away to him, letting his dirty heavy fingers slide into your mouth and roll around with your tongue. His free hand toys with your body, groping your breasts and pinching your nipples to see what noises escape your body.

All sounds are muffled from his fingers. You’re hot all overs and it’s undeniably how good this is making you feel. It’s shameful, humiliating, and disgusting but oh, how you’re wet. Your pulse is fast with lust, the adrenaline still sleeping through your veins as you are but a simple object to him.

But was it all just a trick? Was this a cruel game by the entity or by this sadistic murderer himself? You didn’t have time to chew on your thoughts when the big baddie beneath you leaned back with you following in tow, the wet fingers leaving you mouth only for a fat finger to slip between your already slick lower lips. You clenched in thought of where it was going as his finger slid with ease into your hole. He was not gentle, he went fast and hard on fingering your hole. His other hand came around to clasp your throat, to hold you down against his chest but not to strangle you. Your cunt made juicy, sloppy noises as his fingers plowed you. Squeals and moans left your throat loudly. It seemed to appease him as he added another finger, the two already stretching you wide and open. He was grinding into your back as both of your bodies were bouncing from pleasure. He had every intention of fucking you and you knew it.

He slammed into your hole knuckles deep, rubbing against your g-spot. You back arched off of him hard as every toe-curling experience was sending shockwaves through your body. His palm ground against your clit as fingers continued their assault. Your inner walls were convulsing, the time was coming. Your orgasm crept forward and washed over you. Profanities spewed from your mouth as you grabbed behind you and held onto his head. Your feet planted on the ground, almost lifting up as you came on his fingers. His hand left your throat and flung his butcher’s apron away from his body. It was easy and quick but he entered your body with his fat erection before you even realized. Your pussy walls twitched around his girth from both cumming and the intrusion. His hands went around you, cupping your breasts and going to town with hip thrusts.

Your stomach bulged out from his cock. You watched as it was going in and out with amazement as how your body could even take it. Pyramid Head let go of your chest and snaked up to secure behind your neck. He started pounding up into your body, filling you up to your maximum. It was the slap of his balls against your ass and the noises coming from the both of you that filled the hallways. You just hung on, still clinging to the mask as he took to his own pleasure. You were his flesh light and at this point, happy to be there. You could feel your juices running down your cheeks, so slick that he barely had any issues fitting in. You could feel him beginning to unravel, his thick penis twitching inside your guts. You tried to bounce your hips to spur him in. You had a singular thought: you wanted his cum.

He thrusted in a final time with jet after jet of thick cum coating your insides. You started to bloat a little bit and soon after, bubbles of semen started to trickle out. Pyramid Head pulled almost completely out before thrusting several times after as if to fuck his seed into you. Once he was done, he discarded you to the side gently and got up, fixing himself before grabbing his knife once more. You looked after him almost longingly before he disappeared into the mist.


End file.
